This invention relates to beach accessories, and more particularly to a towel which, when folded, forms a bag convenient for carrying accessory items.
Various decorated beach towels are produced by domestic and foreign manufacturers. These towels are larger in size than usual domestic towels to allow a person to spread the towel on the beach or by a pool and lie on the towel instead of sand or stone. Such beach towels are carried as a separate item to the pool or beach area along with various suntanning accessories, such as lotion and sunglasses, burdening the user due to their bulk. Additional disadvantage of conventional beach towels is the tendency of a towel to slip from the back of a lounge chair if the towel is placed over the lounge chair for additional comfort of the user.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a beach towel convertible to a bag for carrying secondary accessories.